What you really want for Christmas
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: I got this idea from a commercial. Warning, super sweet and fluffy. I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**I've been getting a lot of inspiration. And this one came by a commercial. I thought it was super sweet. If you want to find it, go to YouTube and search 'Coca Cola what you really want for Christmas' and you'll love it I promise! I love Christmas so I do alot of Christmas specials. So here it is!**

**-What you really want for Christmas**

Chase was sitting in the lab admiring his new tablet he got for his birthday. He kept tapping on the screen exploring the tablets capabilities and features. Until Eddy popped up on the screen.

"Fancy, can't wait to take it over!" He said. Chase smirked a little. "alright, go ahead" Eddy's screen went bacl and Chase waited a little bit.

Eddy tried to take it over, but instead his screen blurred out.

"What the?!" He asked. "Improved firewall. Eat it you failed emoji!" Chase said proudly. He loved his new tablet. Recently Chase had only been getting tablets that Davenport industries made, but he wanted something different. Just to see if the grass was greener on the other side. And well...It was!

Chase couldn't have been happier. Donald came walkign down. "Having fun with your cheap old tablet?" He asked. Chase rolled his eyes. It was almost like Davenport had his ego hurt or something.

"Actually I am" Chase said. Donald just stood there. How could his SON choose another company over his own brithright company? The answer was beyond him.

"Well just remember if you break it, your buying a new one" Donald said. He know's his son wont break it.

"I wont break it" Chase said. Donald left the room. Chase stayed and fiddled with his tablet. Up until Eddy popped up again.

"You think your tablet is so tough? Watch this!" Eddy said. His screen disapeared and Chase's tablet began to spark.

"AH!" He said while dropping the tablet on the floor. "EDDY!" Chase growled. Eddy began to laugh meniacally.

"HA!" He said while disapearing. Chase rolled his eyes and picked up the tablet. His hert sank when he saw it. The screen was shattered and the back was torn up.

"Dangit Eddy! Now I've got to go buy a new one!" Chase said full of anger. He picked up his tablet and tried to fix it.

"Well, they are not getting a 5 star review on their durability" Chase said. Chase knew Davenport was serious about making him pay for it since it's not the best business move to buy the competitions product for the future owner of said company.

He walked upstairs trying to think of jobs he could do. It was snowing outside so maybe he could shovel snow? What ever he had to do, he needs to get money for it.

"I could sell some cookies too!" He said to himself. He grabbed the cookie cutters, the batter, and began baking the cookies. After about an hour of slaving over the oven, he walked outside and began selling the cookies.

Chase's P.O.V

After a full day of selling cookies, which were $3 a piece I got up to about $27. And the tablet costs $120. I just need $93 to pay for it. I decided to go shoveling snow. The only time I've ever done that was last Christmas and i found out that I should only $5 dollars a person. So here I go.

I began walking around asking neighbors if I could shovel snow and each yard was worth WAY more than $5. I forgot we live on rich man mountain so everyone is some kind of '-naire'. After a whole 2 hours of shoveling the Harringtons yard (and some snarky comments) I sat on my front porch trying to figure out which yard was smaller. Why do all these people have to be so rich?

I kept examining the yards. Maybe I could use my bionics? No, Davenport would catch me or someone would atleast. While I was in thought, Davis came walking up holding his bike, or I think it was his bike.

"Davis what happened to your bike?" I asked. "I was riding with my friends and a dog came by and pushed my bike into the road, which it got smooshed by an 18-wheeler" He said. Oh, that was his favorite bike too.

"Well did the dog's owner offer to get a new one?" I asked. "No I didn't ask. Chase you've known me forever. Anytime someone breaks something of mine and they SHOULD pay for it, I don't make them pay for it" HE said. That was true. One time Josh broke Davis's tv and Davis just clenched his teeth and told him to just don't worry about it. Only thing here is, Davenport didn't want Davis to have a bike anyway. Davis bought the bike with his own money and he loved it. Davenport said he wa sproud of him for buying it himself, but he just doesn't like the idea of Davis, 9 year old Davis, riding a bike in Mission Creek. I felt bad for him.

"So what are you doing?" He asked. " I broke my tablet and now I've got to pay for a new one before Christmas in 2 days" I said.

"wow, and Dad wasn't too happy about you getting it" He said. I shook my head.

"But Im almost there. Need help with your bike?" I asked. He nodded. I took his bike into the garage hoping this will atleast guilt trip Mr Davenport. I went back to my business and found a some-what smaller yard.

I spend about another hour shoveling over there and I got payed extra for doggy duty. Literally doody. I walked back to the house and scoped the living room out for loose change. I know Im not going to find $93, but I could find a little bit. I finsished scoping the area and ended up with about $3, so now I only need $90. I walked around the house trying to figure out how else I could get some money. I decided to give it a break and go eat some dinner.

Around bedtime I stepped into my capsule and fell asleep.

-Christmas Eve

I knew I only had today to find the tablet since they start going off sale after Christmas and their regular retail price is around $200 or more. I walked outside and looked around. I can't mow, partly allergies, and mostly YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE GRASS!

Maybe I could poor rock salt on peoples driveways. I walked around and did that and got payed $20 more. Mainly because and old couple lived down the street and they're rich and they thought I was really sweet for doing it. Im not complaining about it.

I decided to suck up my bride and walk over to any teens and childs worst nightmare. The supposed murky swamp...Principal Perry's house.

Once I got there I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"IM COMING!" I heard her yell from inside. She opened and it wasn't as threatening as I thought.

"Egh, what do you want?" She asked. Never mind, it's worse than I thought. "Well Im saving up money for a new tablet and I was wondering if you have any chores?" I asked slowly. she narrowed her and gazed at mine. It felt like she was trying to figure what she could gain from this.

"How much money do you need?" She asked. "60 bucks" I said. She nodded.

"Alright, how abut you shovel snow, de-frost my car, take out the trash, and then clean Mr Whiskers and Mitten's littler box, and I'll pay you the money you need?" she offered. Was she actually being reasonable? I guess I have tod ot his now.

"Ok I'll do it" I said. I grabbed a shovel and went off to the snow. Whis was going to a long day. So far I've only gotten almost half the driveway and it's been over an hour. I looked up at the sun and suddenly a huge clump of snow falls on me.

"Aw man!" I said. I shook the snow off myself and went back to work. After another hour and a half, I finished. I took a deep breath of accomplishment. Until Perry came outside. "You ready to de-frost my car?" She asked. I let out a breath and grabbed the ice scrape.

I walked to her car and began scraping the ice off. This actually didn't last as long as I thought, but it still took a little bit to get it all. I was done sraping and handed it back to Perry.

"Alright, trash time" She said. Oh boy...

She took me into her kitchen after dodging cats and cat droppings. "Here it is" She said. There were atleast 3-4 bags of trash. Pretty sure she has heads in there...or dead bodies.

I gulped and grabbed the trash. The second I picked it up, I fell backwards. I gripped to the trash can a different way and took it to the garbage. I repeated the motion with the other 2 and on the third one, well...Let's just say the house is more trashier than before.

I tried to clean up the trash and put it in a new bag. I sat it in the garbage and walked back in the house for the kitty litter. I walked over to it and looked down. The stench of it hit me like a sledge hammer.

I closed my eyes, held my breath, and began scooping it up. I almost threw up a few times.

I took a few more gulps and took the litter to the trash and refilled the box.

"Im done" I whispered to myself. "I SURVIVED!" I said proudly. Perry came in with a wad of cash.

"Alright, here you go" She said. "Thank you" I said. She smiled a little. "Eh it's nothing, thanks for doing the chores around here. You're a good kid. Now get out before I report tresspassing!" She said. I quickly ran out, which wasn't quick enough and made it home. I couldn't help but dance a little.

"I got my money, I got my money, for my new tablet!" I sang while dancing. I ran down to the laba nd grabbed my bag of cash I saved up.

On my way to Wal-Mart I passed by the park and foudn Davis and his friends. It looks like they're having a good time, but then I saw Davis sitting on the bench all sad. Everyone else was riding their bikes and Davis was sitting there. Poor kid. I'll le thim play on my tablet every now and then to make him feel better.

I walked over to Wal-Mart to get the tablet. Im so happy right now! This is what I want for Christmas! I passed by the bike section and glanced down the isle. There was a bike that was Davis's size and his favorite colors. Maybe Davenport could but him one of these if he convince's him enough.

I walked over to the electronic isle. I stopped and looked back at the bike isle.

-Christmas Day-

We all unwrapped our gifts. Adam got a hot dog maker (which was just a play dough one) Bree got some jewelry and some clothes, I got some video games along with Leo, and Davis got some action figures. Tasha and Davneport decided not to get eachother anything since Davenport's buying them a cruise.

"Alright I think that's all the gifts" Davenport said. Tasha picked up some trash and found a giant box.

"No there's this one?" Tasha said with major confusion.

"Who is it for?" Bree asked. Tasha read the label on the gift.

"Davis" She said. Davis looked up. Tasha handed Davis the gift. "Here you go" She said with confusion.

"Thanks" He said. He ripped off the paper and opened the box. His widened and a huge smile went across his face.

"You guys got me a new bike?!" Davis asked with excitement. Tasha and Davenport shared a look of confusion.

"We did?" Davenport asked. They looked at each other again. Davis grabbed the tag again.

"Wait it says, To: Davis, From: Chase" He read. Everyone looked at me. "You got me a new bike?" Davis asked. I nodded.

"I thoguht you were buying a new tablet?" He asked.

"Well, I realised I'd rather have something that can survive this family and a Daven-Pad is 10x more durable than that old thing" I said. Davenport smiled. Davis walked up and hugged me reall tight and I hugged back.

"Thanks Chase. Your the best big brother ever!" He said. Adam and Leo looked up. "HEY!" They said in unison. I just laughed. Later I took Davis outside so he could ride his bike.

-That Night

I sat in the living room when Davenport and Tasha walked in. "Chase we have something for you" He said. He handed me a gift box. I opened it up and I was pretty suprised.

"You got me my old tablet?" I asked. "Well sort of. I bought one and reinforced it for you. It's pretty durable" He said.

"Wow thank you guys" I said. They sat down next to me.

"Thank us? Thank you. Do you know how happy Davis is right now? He's been bragging to his friends about how you bought him that bike" Davenport said.

"Yeah well..." I said while my face turned a little red. "Chase that was so sweet what you did. You've definately earned this tablet" Tasha said. I smiled.

I guess what I really wanted for Christmas was to make my little brothe rhappy again, plus I got the tablet for free so bonus!

**So what did you guys think? Yes there are families like that and I just love that! I hope you enjoyed this and...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everybody Im writing this new chapter on my brand new laptop which turns into a tablet, Im so happy! I hope your Christmas was wonderful and you all got some great stuff.**

**This is kind of just an author note since this was only a one shot. **

**Basically I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and I wanted to thank this whole community of writers. The inspiration I got from this website was incredible. I've reached personal limits I didn't even know I had. So thank you to this website, the creators, and the people, for helping me become me! This website was one of the best gifts I have ever recieved and I hope everyone continues to enjoy mine and eachothers stories!**

**Thank You and Merry Christmas**

**-Fudge**


End file.
